redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
File talk:JulizaSwiftree
Sting!! Ok, if you've read the Hobbit (have you?) that's what Bilbo's sword is. He names it after his scurrmish with the spiders *shudders*. I'm reading it right now :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:43, 16 July 2009 (UTC) i knew it was from The Hobbit, but that wasnt the reason i chose it for the name of her weapon. it just went along with the whole theam of the other blades names, The Fang and The Claw. Bluestripethewild 20:46, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Right, it makes sense. Just thought it was kinda funny. :) I should probably draw weapons more. *Laughs* Bet none of the other girls I know at school would ever even think of drawing a sword or something!! I'm the only girl in my class that read Redwall, but I did get one of the boys to read it and he took to them immediatly. I am so happy a ton of people I know read them :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:50, 16 July 2009 (UTC) none of my friends read it, even though i ask them to. the book Redwall is on our school summer reading list, though, so im going to let them borrow it, which might make them like it :-) Bluestripethewild 20:53, 16 July 2009 (UTC) It's on mine, too! Weird... I'm doing Rakketty Tam for it. Even though I've read it once already. :) That's one of my favorites. How can you not like funny little squirrels with Scottish accents? Doogy would be attacking me right now if he heard me say little squirrels...and then Tam would grab him and yell at him for hitting a girl :P --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:56, 16 July 2009 (UTC) yes, Doogy would hurt you if you called him a little squirrel :D Bluestripethewild 20:57, 16 July 2009 (UTC) He probably lives by me...I have a strawberry plant and the squirrels LOVE eating them. They don't touch the tomatoes though...maybe that's why he's so plump, from eatin' all me strawberries!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 21:00, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Chuck, chuck chuck! ACH NAOW! IS THAT ANY WAY TO BE TALKING TO ME YE BRAWNY WEE LASS? DOOGY PLUMM IS THE MOOST FIGHT FIGHTA ON THE NORTHERN BORDARS! (lolz it is northern, right?) -- Talk if you dare, from the one of realms untold Talk to the swordweilder 23:17, 17 July 2009 (UTC) aye, that is yon accent. ah shuild know, one o' mah fan fic characters is a northlander, ye kin? Bluestripethewild 16:55, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Ach, aye. The lassie's teel is a wee bit tae short for a squirrel though, ye ken?--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 22:28, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Och, Ah din nae think she minds very much. Bluestripethewild 21:55, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Ah fergot! the rest of the bonny maid's tail is under her dress, ye kin? Bluestripethewild 21:57, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Aye. We kin. What, auld accent does she have eh? -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 22:47, 20 July 2009 (UTC)